


东曦既驾

by Reginamoon



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginamoon/pseuds/Reginamoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艾瑞克留下来了。[《天启》之后]。</p>
            </blockquote>





	东曦既驾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when grey turns to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929422) by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil). 



> 本文故事发生于《天启》之后，剧透预警！！  
> 查-瑞克（Cherik）在一起，但不是那种“在一起”，因为艾瑞克的家人刚刚去世，这时写他俩的浪漫关系/性关系会让我觉得不太舒服，嗯就这样吧。

他们并非立马得以独处，为了尽快安顿好学生、处理好学校的事情，他们忙得团团转，以至于没有任何交谈的机会。等到骚乱终于平息且查尔斯也对事态感到满意之时，早已是凌晨了。查尔斯打算直接上床睡觉，由于天启的所作所为，他至今依然觉得身心交瘁。但他可以感受到自脑海深处传来的熟悉嗡鸣，那是艾瑞克的思绪，而且...好吧，这也不是他们第一次熬夜在这个点钟谈话了。何况，假如他对艾瑞克的感知没有出错的话，那一位需要找个人听他倾诉。

他先抓过书桌旁的毯子，将其摊开盖在了自己的腿上，然后才动身前往艾瑞克的房间。光裸的头皮上的丝丝凉意对他而言是一种全新的体验，他对此并不是很适应，心想着自己也许应该戴一顶便帽。

当他到达时，艾瑞克似乎并不惊讶于他的出现。他仅仅是打开了房门，盯着他看。艾瑞克脸上的表情是如此的熟悉，以至于查尔斯觉得自己回到了过去，回到了许多年前，回到了最初他们一起度过的那些夜晚。

“你到底是要进来还是就打算在门口坐着？”

一声嗔笑从查尔斯口中滑出，但他没有动。“我想着我们也许可以去散个步。然后找个地方坐下...聊聊。”

“现在是凌晨五点，”艾瑞克以一种毫无起伏的声音说到，他的面庞有些抽搐，似乎是在质疑对方是否还有理智，“而且还很冷。”

“我意识到了，”查尔斯回答道，朝着毯子点了点头，“我只是觉得这样也许对我俩都有好处。”

“为什么？”

无声地叹息从查尔斯的唇边逸出。艾瑞克偏着头，扬起眉毛，一脸探究。

“我之前就能感受到你，如今依然可以。你很难过，而且表现得非常明显。我觉得这样也许能够帮你平...”

“...复心境”艾瑞克半带着微笑，半翻着白眼，和他异口同声地接完了这后半句话。当房间再次归于宁静时，他将目光从查尔斯身上移开，像是呼气般地轻笑了一声。“别告诉我你终于失去理智了，查尔斯。”

读心者笑了，大大的笑容蔓延到了他脸上的每一个角落。“并没有，”他否认道，接着停顿了一下，然后继续说道：“跟我到花园里去吧。我保证这会对你有所帮助的。”

艾瑞克张口欲辩，但仅仅过了几秒他便闭上了嘴巴，然后叹了口气。最终他只说了句“我们得多带几条毯子。”

 

*

 

“多带几条毯子”最终发展成了“带上艾瑞克房内所有的毯子”。查尔斯一度认为此举有些多余，但当他窝进毯子堆里时心中却是一阵感恩。室外空气中的寒意更加刺骨，当空气袭上他赤裸的皮肤时，他强忍着不发抖。

艾瑞克看着他的动作，然后笑了。他在他身旁坐下，他们的身子靠得很近，但并没有挨在一起。“感觉不一样了吧？”

查尔斯哼了一声，“我会适应的。”

“小心，大家可能会想摸摸它沾沾好运。”

查尔斯大笑了起来，他将手撑在身体两边，然后向后靠去。“你想摸的话，只要和我说一声就好，老朋友。”

艾瑞克什么也没说，但查尔斯从眼角瞥到了他的微笑。

得以再次和艾瑞克打趣的感觉很好。他一直思念着艾瑞克。虽然他曾经为此而痛恨自己——有一点点恨（有时是很恨）——但在他们分开的那些年里，他心中的某个部分一直期待着能重拾他们之间的友谊，甚至更进一步。他想念他们谈话，想念他们之间的......联系。这种联系很特别，带着一种独一无二的美妙，是一件他不愿割舍的东西。

“我想我是需要一些好运，”艾瑞克回答道。然后，“我可以发誓这里的树比以前少了。”

查尔斯笑了起来，笑声在空地上显得响亮而自由。其实并没有那么好笑，他心想，但艾瑞克向他投来的疑惑目光只是让他笑得更厉害了，等他好不容易平静下来，他才回答道：“当时出了个意外，斯科特......看了它一眼。”

“啊，”艾瑞克了然地点了点头，“很有趣的能力。”

“嗯哼。和艾利克斯的能力很像。”

查尔斯可以感受到艾瑞克脑海中立刻浮现的那个问题，但那人沉默了好一会儿才问出口：“葬礼在什么时候？”

“快了。如果我能安排好的话，就在这周。”

“要是我料到......”

查尔斯摇了摇头，制止了艾瑞克还没说出口的道歉。“我明白的。”

艾瑞克没有答话，但他忽然向查尔斯靠了过去，他们的肩膀和大腿挨在了一起。查尔斯对这额外的体温深表欢迎，他发现自己几乎止不住脸上的笑意。

天气很冷，迎面而来的新鲜空气既提神又清爽。这种宁谧的气氛几乎立刻就让他们平静了下来。此时的天空仍是一片灰蓝交织，只有一轮孤月和四散的几颗疏星散发着微弱的光芒，但查尔斯相信光芒万丈的日出随时都会出现。他们的胸中涌起了一股暖意，两人被毯子紧紧裹在一起的感觉更是将这股暖意扩散到了他们的四肢百骸。

他们时而交谈，时而沉默。他们说了许多，但同样有许多东西他们没有说出口。艾瑞克意识到自己可以随心而言，而不会被逼着吐露些什么，这一点让他很感激。有些事情是他想说的，有些事情是他应该说的，但他没有说，而是选择将自己沉浸于大自然的美丽之中，沉浸于坐在他身旁的那个男人之中。一道光渗进了他内心深处那几近难忍的悲伤之中，而他觉得自己没必要用无谓的谈话毁了这种感觉。

他们盯着天空，空中的颜色每一分钟都在发生变化。他们看着灰蓝色变成紫色，然后是粉色，黄色，橙色。在此期间，艾瑞克慢慢变得有些昏昏欲睡，他的脑袋无意识地坠向查尔斯的肩膀。查尔斯什么也没说，只是默默地换了个姿势，好让他睡得更舒服。

鸟儿叫了起来。在其他任何时候，吵闹而持续的鸟叫都会惹人厌烦。但此时此刻，这啾鸣声却仅仅是让气氛更加美好了。查尔斯看着鸟儿们在树林间飞来飞去，体会着它们羽翼扇动间的美感。

艾瑞克发出了微微的鼾声，查尔斯轻轻地耸了下肩膀，推了推他。“别靠着我睡着了，老朋友，”他喃喃道，艾瑞克却只是和他靠得更紧了，这让他微笑了起来，“我需要你帮我回屋。”

“我晚点会帮你修一条合适的坡道。”艾瑞克轻轻说道，声音低得几不可闻。他叹了口气，离开查尔斯向后躺去，然后微微睁开眼睛看着他，“我会把它修成有图案的，各方面都完美的。”

听着他的话，查尔斯笑得越发灿烂了。当艾瑞克向他伸出手时，他顺从地躺了下来，然后换了个舒服的姿势，扭头看向那个人，“那意味着你会留下来吗？”

艾瑞克眯着眼睛迎向查尔斯的注视，“我如今也没有别的地方可去了，不是吗？他们都走了。”

“这让我觉得自己很特别啊。”查尔斯扯了扯嘴角打趣道。他想着最好还是开个玩笑，而不是进行那无疑会让艾瑞克痛苦的，关于“他们”是谁的谈话，至少现在还不是时候。

艾瑞克笑叹了一声，然后将头枕在了查尔斯胸前。“睡吧，”他对查尔斯说，“再过几个小时大家就要起床了。”

查尔斯不置可否地哼了哼，然后看着艾瑞克几乎是立刻就陷入了睡眠之中。他能感受到艾瑞克心境的鲜明变化：如今已比之前平复多了，这让他稍感安心。

他自己没有立刻入睡，而是选择看着天空完成整个色彩变化的轮回：从蓝色，到灰色，到粉色，到金色，然后重新变回蓝色。然而他最终还是向脑海中汹涌的倦意投降了，随之轻易地滑入了梦乡。

 

*

 

晚些时候，艾瑞克真的给他修了一条合适的坡道。他招来琴一起帮忙，查尔斯在一旁看着，眼前的场景让他的心中盈满了一种独特的爱意。然而艾瑞克并没有止步于此。他仔细地检查了整栋房子，确保它建造合理，适合轮椅通行。查尔斯跟着他，在他每一次因为发现错误而不悦地皱眉时偷偷憋着笑。

“你对这件事情紧张过度了。”

“你必须能够四处活动，查尔斯。”

“我真心不记得我上一次去阁楼是什么时候的事了，艾瑞克。这房子现在这个样子就挺好的。”

和往常一样，艾瑞克试图辩驳，而查尔斯只是摇了摇头，咕哝了几句“固执”什么的，然后就随他去了。这感觉简直像是在居家过日子，他心想着，冲着他路过的学生们微笑。

 

*

 

出乎所有人的意料，艾瑞克确实留了下来。

这几乎算得上是个奇迹了，真的。查尔斯想要他留下来，希望他留下来，但他从没想过他真的会留下来。鉴于他们之间过往的历史，他没有理由认为这种事会发生。

但这种事确实发生了。他留了下来，而且既然查尔斯不确定他会留多久——他清楚艾瑞克迟早都会离开——他决心趁着艾瑞克还在时，尽情地享受他的陪伴。

毕竟，他一直很想念他。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面  
> 好吧，他们之间的交谈没有我原计划得多，但我正在准备写前传和续集，所以就这样吧。  
> 欢迎评论！假如你想的话，还可以和我讨论电影。我喜欢的东西很多，几乎来者不拒，除了那些不够基情的。


End file.
